This invention relates to an end face light emitting element, more particular to a figure of an end face light emitting LED.
An example of a conventional end face light emitting LED, as shown in FIG. 2, comprises: an InP substrate 1; an n-type InP clad layer 2; a p-type InGaAsP active layer 3; a p-type InP clad layer 4; a p-type InGaAsP cap layer 5; an insulating film 6; and a metal electrode 7. The components 2 through 7 form a light emitting region. In the end face light emitting element thus constructed, current inputted through the metal electrode 7 is outputted as a light output 8 from the end face of the light emitting element through the recombination in the active layer 3.
In the conventional end face light emitting element, because of the loss or generation of heat due to absorption of light in the active layer 3, the length of the light emitting region and the value of current to be applied are limited; that is, increase of the output is limited.